What I Really Want
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting...so what else is new? Inuyasha does something drastic after Kagome brings up a topic that is usually avioded, and Kagome runs away from Inuyasha, leaving him with the shocking truth! Oh Noes!


ok...this is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever...but there wil probably be more to come! plz go easy on me cuz i'm not so up-to-date with Inuyasha (like i havent seen all of the episodes, and only the 3 movies) so i dont kno alot of spoilers or good info or important info... plz review and tell me what i can do to improve cuz i've only written Fruits Basket stories before and it's been a while since i've added a new story. hope u like it! pairing: Inuyasha and Kagome

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha, despite my insane wishes...drools he's so hott! but he belongs to Kagome...cuz i said so!

* * *

"Why are you so stupid all the time? I mean, it couldn't have taken that long for anyone else to fix your hair!" Inuyasha barked at Kagome, frustrated.

"Well! Excuse me for trying to look nice!" Kagome said back.

"Didja havta be so slow? Now you lost the sense of the Shikon Jewel, I'm sure! Am I right?" Inuyasha let on, rasing one of his dark eyebrows.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. She lowered her eyes. "You're…right. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I bet Kikyo could do better than me!" Her last sentence was low, just above a whisper, and Inuyasha only heard one word of it.

"What? What did you say?" He turned to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, I…don't have to tell you!" Kagome looked defensive.

"Tell me! What was that?" He asked again, and put his strong hands on her shoulders, shaking them slightly, as if to shake it out of her.

"You're only asking because I said Kikyo! You don't even care about anything else!" Kagome snapped, and folded her arms.

"Wha? No! No! I was just…!" Inuyasha tried to defend, and back away a bit

"You were just concerned that Kikyo was around, or…or something! You only listen to me when Kikyo's name comes out of my mouth!" Kagome let out a huff loudly.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No! It's always been 'oh, Kikyo this, and Kikyo that! I never had to tell Kikyo to do this, or Kikyo never did that! She would always do it this way or she would be on time for that thing!' Do you ever think about my feelings?" she questioned him.

"I said shut up!" He vein-popped now, and growled.

"Well, I'm not going to shut up! All my life when some one told me to be quiet, I kept quiet! I've always shut up when you told me to, too! I know you want the Shikon Jewel in one piece 'cause it will turn you into a full demon! I know you hate being a half breed! I know you want Kikyo too!" She narrowed her eyes at the thought, knowing it was 100 true, no matter what he said. She knew in her heart Inuyasha could never love her like he loved Kikyo. Heck, he could never love her at all!

"Shut up!" He clenched his fists, and his long nails dug into his palms.

"Well, how about what I want, Inuyasha? I don't want to find the Shikon Jewel shards! I don't want you to turn into a full demon! I don't care about that! I don't care about Kikyo! I …" Kagome turned to him, eyes showing rage.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha spun around and sliced Kagome's cheek and shoulder with his long, sharp nails. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVTA SAY ABOUT THAT! I VOWED THAT I WOULD PROTECT KIKYO AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME FIND THE SHARDS! IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SO MANY THINGS…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, KAGOME? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Inuyasha blinked, and saw Kagome on the ground, with her hand grasping her shoulder. Her eyes shone strongly with fear. Her cheek was red and her hand was stained with blood. Inuyasha looked at his own hand to see her blood dripping from his nails. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. "Kagome…I…!"

Holding back tears, Kagome stood up. "I WANTED YOU!" She screamed in his face, and ran past him. Inuyasha stood still for a minute; realization and understanding passing through his mind and his body. 'Did she really just say……!" His legs overcome the numbness, and Inuyasha ran after her.

* * *

Kagome stopped, out of breath, at the dried up well. She leaned on it with one arm, since the other was killing her and wet with blood from her shoulder. Tears fell off her cheeks and dropped into the well. "Why? Why is he so dense? The only way for me to get this out of my system is to never come here again! As soon as I get to my time, I'm closing the well for good!" Kagome was still and then she collapsed, sitting on her knees. Tears poured from her eyes faster. "Inuyasha…why can't you see…?"

Inuyasha was approaching the well silently. He heard Kagome's voice. He stood behind her, just waiting. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome continued, not even knowing he was right there behind her. 'I'm such a baka!'

"Why can't you see……that I love you?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth, dumbfounded. Even if he opened his mouth again, he knew no words would escape. He was speechless.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome wailed. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She lowered her head, and put her face in her hands. She sniffled. "It's just…an unrequited love."

"No………it's not," Inuyasha finally spoke from behind her. She turned to him with a questionable look on her face. He knelt beside her and ripped a part of his kimono off, and wiped her cheek with it. He wiped the blood off it by rubbing it on the grass, and then he wrapped it around her shoulder.

He let out a small, yet sadlaugh, "I'm sorry...I was...mad. But...you're wrong, Kagome..."Once he tied it, he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "What I really want…Kagome…is you!" He let his lips touch hers, and he pulled her in closer. Kagome kissed him back and passionately let her fingers run through his hair. He hugged her tighter and when they pulled away, they let their foreheads lean against one another's. They looked at each other through half-open eyes.

"I love you, Kagome."

* * *

Soooooo how was it? ...yea so plz review and i'll read 'em slowly so i get every detail! if u want more Inuyasha stories from me...review and either encourage me or give me an idea and i'll put in my lil twists to the story and your user name will be in the story as a dedication! only if u gots an idea...even if u'd just like to comment...that's ok with me! hope it was good! 


End file.
